Life or Something Like It
by PunkSlayer
Summary: Buffy left California after Sunnydale went under. she married Spike and now another problem with their marriage is brewing
1. The Beginning of everything Else

Since the beginning of man kind there has been vampires, and when vampires came so did the Slayer. One girl in the entire world, she was meant to stand up to them alone. But one Slayer wasn't gonna do it that way.  
Buffy Summers had cheated death twice. The first time she had been  
bitten by the Master and thrown into a puddle of water left to die.  
Which she did, her best Friend Xander Harris saved her with mouth to  
mouth. Then she died saving the world from Hell taking over. Several  
months later Xander, Willow Rosenberg, Anya Johnson and Tara McClay.  
Buffy was not like the other Slayers. She had friends, who were  
demons, and friends who were ex-demons, and boyfriends who were  
vampires. One in which who had been cursed with a soul; he could not  
be given one moment of happiness it would be taken away. And that  
happened when she lost her virginity to him. His soul was then taken  
way. It was later restored. After Buffy graduated he left for Los  
Angeles.  
The other Boyfriend Spike was much different. He set out to get his  
soul to show Buffy how much he really loved her. He also showed it by  
saving the world, letting the energy kill him.  
Buffy had every Potential Slayer a Slayer. She was no longer the  
Chosen One, but she hadn't been for about four years previous. Her  
name was Faith; she was jailed for accidental murder of a man then  
murder for another. She broke out to help Buffy save the world, yet  
again.  
Since Sunnydale went down with the ship. Buffy moved to a small county  
in Salem, Mass. Spike had been resurrected and given a gift. He was  
able to walk in light but not in the middle of the day, he had to  
rest. The sum sucked the life out of him. He then returned to Buffy  
where they had gotten married. Buffy was training new young Slayers.  
But there was one she never thought would be possible...  
  
"You're showing him your moves." Buffy said to a young new Slayer. She  
had one leg hanging over the are rest of the lawn chair she brought  
with her on patrol. She wasn't slaying tonight, the newbie was. She  
held her head up with her left hand. "You're dropping your shoulder.  
He can anticipate what you're doing."  
The young girl was winning the fight, but her moving was not in the  
gold medal category.  
"Ok hold on!" Buffy said getting up from her lawn chair.  
The slayer and vamp stopped and looked at her. She came up to the  
vamp.  
"Ok now I want you to pull a move on me and I have to block it. Ready,  
set, go."  
The vamp took his chance to run.  
"God I hate it when they run." Buffy said. She looked at the girl's  
stake. "Can I borrow that?" She grabbed it and through it at the  
vampire hitting him dead in the center of the back turning him into  
dust.  
"Ok Rachel your base is Tampa Bay, Florida." Buffy handed her a slip  
of paper.  
"Yes!" the girl was excited. "Thanks for the help Buffy."  
"Anytime."  
The girl ran down the street.  
"And lay low on the boozes! Remember don't drink and slay!" She called  
after her.  
Buffy turned around and headed home.  
  
When she got home all of the lights were out. She unlocked her door  
and closed it behind her. She then was tackled to the ground by a  
figure.  
"Ow!" Buffy was taken by surprise. "What the hell!" She got up and  
turned the lights on. She saw that it was her husband that had pinned  
her to the floor. "God, Spike what's wrong with you?"  
"Sorry. I didn't know it was you." He said staying on the floor.  
"Who did you think it was? Mr. Stevenson next door?"  
Spike shrugged. "I thought you were training with Rachel?"  
"She's on her way to Tampa. Ow that really hurt."  
"Like I said I didn't know it was you." He said getting on his feet.  
"So how did it go?"  
"Well her training punches are weak, but her watcher will fit her for  
that. But we are here alone." Buffy pointed out with a smile on her  
face.  
"What were you thinking?" He said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Well it has been a while since.we did that." She said looking up into  
his eyes.  
"Well let's do that." He smiled at the opportunity he was getting.  
"Great, we are all out of wood so if you could chop some then I'll go  
to the store and get the movie for us to watch." She went for her  
purse. "Love you."  
The smile left Spike's face.  
"Wait a minute, that's not what I had in mind."  
Buffy ignored him and shut the door.  
"Oh come on now!" Spike called. He knew she wouldn't walk back inside  
so he went out back of the house to get wood.  
  
Buffy walked up and down the horror wall. She tried to pick between  
the Wishmaster and Jeepers Creepers. She came across one she hadn't  
seen before. She read the title of the film. It read Dark Sunnydale.  
She grabbed the tape and Jeepers Creepers and a box of popcorn and got  
in line.  
The kid behind the counter took the movies and popcorn to ring up.  
"Dark Sunnydale is a great movie. The Fx in it is great. I mean we are  
talking blood and gore. It's based on a true story you know. The film  
maker lived there before it went under."  
Buffy was quite.  
"I lived there. For seven years." She stated.  
The kid grew a smile on his face. "That's so cool. What was it like?"  
Buffy grabbed the movies and popcorn.  
"Dark." She said and then went to leave but stopped and turned around.  
"Who made the movie? Do you know?"  
"Yeah her name was Faith Wood."  
Buffy's eyes widened. "Is there a picture?"  
"On the back of the box."  
Buffy went back to the wall and flipped the box over and saw the  
picture of Faith. The Slayer she had left four years ago.  
"How much for the movie?" Buffy asked.  
  
When Buffy got home Spike was still outside. She then went into the  
study and put the movie in a key locked cabinet. She opened it and  
placed the movie in it locking it when she shut the door. She ran  
upstairs and into the junk room. She put the key in an old jewelry  
box. She then heard Spike come inside.  
"Buffy? You home?" Spike called from the kitchen downstairs.  
She answered back.  
"I'm up here!" She called. "I'll be down in a minute!" Buffy closed  
the door and went into the bedroom making her way into the walk-in  
closet. She put a pair of pink and green stripped capri pajama bottoms  
on and a white tank top. She noticed Spike's side of the closet. It  
was all black clothes, a little red and one blue shirt. And there hung  
his favorite leather duster he had taken from Robin Wood's mother when  
he killed her. She was one of the two Slayers he had killed in the  
past. She went into the bathroom and on the bathroom counter were  
black nail polish and a bleaching kit. For the first time in a long  
time she noticed how much of opposites she was from her husband. She  
liked color in her clothes and light fingernail polish and her natural  
hair color. She was lost in a gaze of the differences. So much in fact  
that she didn't notice Spike standing in the doorway.  
"Buffy, you alright?"  
'What?" She came out of the trance  
"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.  
"Yeah I was just daydreaming."  
Spike placed his forearm against the side of the doorway.  
"About what?" He asked.  
"To tell you the truth, I was think about you."  
"Nothing else? Just me?"  
"Yeah, I got Jeepers Creepers and some popcorn. The movies on the  
stand in the hall if you get that I'll make the popcorn." Buffy passed  
Spike in the doorway to get away from the conversation. Spike let it  
go.  
When Buffy got to the kitchen she grabbed a beer from the fridge which  
she never drank. Putting the popcorn in the microwave. She turned  
around and saw the wedding picture of them on the fridge. Next to it  
was a picture of them at dinner. The close up on their faces showed  
the love then had. Spike had his arms around her and his chin to her  
temple. She couldn't remember where the photo was taken. She tried to  
think.  
Spike came in from the living room and wrapped his arms around her  
waist. She held his hands.  
"Where was this taken? Do you remember?" she asked her blonde haired  
husband.  
He studied the picture. "Canada." He started.  
"Canada? Really?" She asked.  
"Yeah remember it was our two year anniversary at that Japanese  
restaurant where you ate the bad Sushi and got food poisoning and we  
spent the whole weekend in the hotel room."  
"Oh yeah. That was a night to remember." She put a smile on her face  
at the memory.  
The microwave beeped. But Buffy didn't move. She was basking in the  
loving arms of Spike. Spike let go of Buffy but held her hand as he  
got the popcorn out.  
"What do you say we go watch our scary movie?" He pulled her out of  
the kitchen. She didn't fight it. He plopped down on the couch pulling  
Buffy towards him. "Come here beautiful."  
She smiled and fell down in his arms. There was a silence.  
"Baby, have you ever, you know thought about having or trying to have  
a baby? I'm only Asking because Slayers weren't meant to have babies  
and well I'm not the only Slayer anymore so I thought well maybe it's  
time."  
Spike searched for an answer.  
"You really want to have a baby? As in a smaller version of us?" He  
questioned.  
"You think it's a bad idea?" She frowned.  
"No but sweetie Vampire's aren't equipped with the minnows in the  
pond."  
"What do you mean? You don't like minnows? What?"  
Buffy had a smile on her face.  
"Babe, Vampire's aren't.how do I put this.fertile. Most of us don't  
have sex much less then get married or have a baby. Do you  
understand?"  
Buffy wasn't ready to give up on this subject.  
"Well you know they can fix that, the can see if your pals are  
working."  
"You're not talking about-"  
Buffy stopped him.  
"I booked an appointment for 8:00 to see Dr. Jovovich."  
"What! You made an appointment with a sperm doctor so he can see if my  
fish swim upstream?"  
"Why are you so mad about this?"  
"Because Buffy! You didn't even ask if it was ok with me.  
"Well are you?"  
"NO!"  
"So you don't want to have a baby?"  
"I never said that."  
"But it was what you were thinking."  
Spike didn't have a comeback.  
"The movies starting." Spike said turning his head to the TV.  
Buffy sat on the other end of the couch. After about five minutes she  
got up.  
"Where are you going?" Spike asked.  
"To bed I don't feel like a movie right now." She said as she went  
upstairs.  
Spike went back to watching the movie.  
  
Buffy stopped at the end of the stairs. She felt warm tears build in  
her eyes. She blinked and they ran down her face. She took in a deep  
breath and went into the bedroom then laid down. She cried a river in  
her pillows.  
Little did she know Spike saw her crying at the bottom of the stairs.  
He went up the stairs and into the bedroom. She saw him and turned  
over turning her back to him. He approached the bed they had shared  
for the past four years. He crouched down to be eye level with her,  
even though he faced the back of her head.  
"I'm sorry I yelled earlier. I didn't mean to hurt you, you know. If  
it means that much to you having a baby I'll go see Dr. Jovivch. Under  
one condition"  
Buffy rolled over. Her face wet with fresh tears.  
"Really you'll do that for me, for us?"  
"Yeah, under one condition." He said wiping the tears off of her red  
face.  
"What's that/' She asked as she sniffled. "That you're with me the whole time. Every step of the way." "That not so hard," She reached for him and kissed him. He got in bed and held her close. The clock read 9:30. "Did you set the alarm for 8:00?" "You bet." And they both fell fast asleep.  
  
Buffy woke up to the sound of the alarm. It was 6:30. She had a half-hour to get done in the shower. She felt as though she hadn't slept in days. She didn't even hear Spike come into the bathroom. He shed his green Hawaiian boxers and steeped in the shower with her. "Hey is there going to be any hot water left?" "I don't know, all I've accomplished is getting wet." She said as she turned around facing her dry husband. "Well we need to keep moving" Spike reached for the shampoo and poured some into his hand then rubbed it into Buffy's long golden locks, making a white coat of sweet smelling bubbles. She turned around her back to him. He continued to massage her head. She moved his hands from her head and took some of the soap from his hands and proceeded to wash his hair. "Multi tasking are we?" Spike said. "Looks like." He gave her a hug. "Pretty soon we may have a baby." "Pretty soon you maybe a daddy. How does it feel Mr. Maybe daddy?" "Good. But we have to hurry or we'll be late. 


	2. Trouble at the Doc's

"Ok now don't be nervous you're not the only one who's here." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, but these all look like Daddy's boys." He said rather loud.  
  
"Shh. You're in a quite place. Keep it down."  
  
"Well I bet that I have bigger balls then all of these guys." He wasn't any quieter.  
  
"Spike shut up."  
  
"Spike Williams?" A lady said from an open door.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
"Ok, I need you to fill the cup. Try to catch it all please and here is a portfolio to use. Any questions?"  
  
"No." Spike said.  
  
"Oh yeah room 6 on the left and there's a video collection in there for you."  
  
The lady left and went back out the door.  
  
"Room 6." Buffy said moving down the hallway. She found the door and in the room were a TV and VCR and a chair with a small table.  
  
"Ok, lets get rolling. Pull that puppy out." Buffy said undoing Spike's belt and pants.  
  
"Oh so you're going to help me are you?"  
  
"Well I'll give you a prize. After you fill the cup."  
  
"Well magazines and videos aren't the most applauding thing"  
  
"Well what do you need?"  
  
"What about you. Help relieve some of the tension." He said as he sat down in the chair.  
  
"You want me to strip for you?" Buffy said in a disgusted voice.  
  
"Well that would be nice but I had more in mind of a back rub." He said. Buffy relaxed.  
  
"Well I can do that." She walked around and started rubbing Spike's shoulders and kissing his neck. "Is this working?" She whispered.  
  
"Maybe." He said grunting in pleasure. Buffy moved her hands down Spike's chest and under his shirt caressing his upper body.  
  
"Oh baby." He said.  
  
She started licking around his ear.  
  
"I'm thinking I need a bigger cup."  
  
"Really?" She moved her hand farther down his body. Her fingers tickled his thighs. She moved to the front of him and got down on his knees. She moved her hands behind his calves and massaged them. She went up and down his legs. "Having fun yet?" She whispered.  
  
"Cup. Cup. Cup cup!" He yelled. Buffy got up and grabbed the cup handing it to Spike and backed away. "Oh bullocks!" Then a load scream came from inside Spike. It echoed through the building and everyone looked in the direction of the scream.  
  
"How do you feel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Less then fresh." He said with a sick look on his face.  
  
"Well at least you filled your cup." She said pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Yeah that's real important right now."  
  
"Are you ok?" She questioned.  
  
"I think I need a bucket. Like right now Buff." Spike said bending over his head between his knees.  
  
Buffy grabbed the garbage can. He stuck it in front of him. Spike dove his head in and everything in his stomach came out in viewing area. The can was almost half full. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Is everything ok in there?" A nurse said.  
  
"Oh just peachy. All ribbons and trombones." Spike said putting him head back in the can.  
  
Buffy moved to the door and cracked it.  
  
"Were fine. Just a little sea sickness." She said her head sticking our the door  
  
"Buffy a little help please." Spike said drooling all down his face. Buffy turned back to the nurse. "Do you have any of sea sickness patches?"  
  
"Spike and Buffy Williams?" A different nurse said. Spike had a black tall garbage can in between his legs.  
  
"Come on sweetheart." Buffy said helping Spike up. He moved slowly toward the nurse then he stopped.  
  
"Buffy I can't walk anymore. It hurts to much." He stated.  
  
"I can't carry you. It would look to weird."  
  
"I cant!"  
  
"Can we get a wheelchair please." The nurse grabbed one and helped Spike in it. He then through up again.  
  
"Are we not felling well today." Asked the nurse.  
  
"Not since you robed me of my mojo." He could barley hold his head up.  
  
"Well that's never happened before. Did you get a shot?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Are you allergic to Phronexertieum?"  
  
"In English." He asked.  
  
"It puts adrenaline in your blood stream causing you to ejaculate sooner. It moves the blood faster as if you were having sex."  
  
Spike moved closer to Buffy's ear.  
  
"Buffy, vampires blood doesn't move. Once we're turned everything stops. That's why we don't age." He whispered  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"What do you say we take your temperature." The nurse moved a thermometer in Spike's mouth.  
  
After it buzzed she read it.  
  
"I think I better call the doctor." She said moving toward the door.  
  
"What did it say?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You should what until the doctor come." Buffy grabbed the nurse and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"What does it say?" She screamed.  
  
"109.6. We've, I never seen a temperature this high that is awake, alive if that. I'm gonna go get the doctor." She left. Buffy was in shock.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy help me." Buffy turned around wide eyes. She snapped out of it.  
  
"Spike what's happening? What's going on?"  
  
"My body's throbbing. I.I can feel my heart Buffy. It's pumping, the bloods rushing threw my veins."  
  
Buffy touched his face and she literally burned her hand.  
  
"Spike what do you feel?"  
  
"What do I feel? I feel like a human warm blood and all."  
  
"No are you burning, are you cold what?" She asked in a frustrated voice.  
  
"I feel warm." He said. The doctor walked in.  
  
"Ok what's going on?" He said moving toward Spike fast. The nurse took his temperature again.  
  
"110.3!" She read.  
  
"Who are you?" The doctor asked Buffy.  
  
"I'm his wife." She stated.  
  
"Ok, I understand you're scared. But I need you to take the red pick up truck to the nearest gas station and get all of the ice you can. Lots of ice ok?" He asked  
  
"Yeah!" Buffy ran down the hall and into the parking lot. She found the truck in no time and drove toward the only gas station that she knew in the area. Luckily it was only a minutes drive. She parked in front of the ice machine outside the store. She dropped the tailgate and opened the cool and started pouring the ice in the cargo hold.  
  
"Hey you have to pay for those a head of time!" A worker yelled at her.  
  
"You want to stop me. Shoot me." Buffy finished emptying the cooler.  
  
The doctor and nurse wheeled Spike to the showers and hosed him with the coldest water possible.  
  
Buffy parked the truck and ran inside. The nurse stood in the hallway waiting for her to come back.  
  
"I've got the ice!" Buffy screamed running down the hall.  
  
"Great! Doctor!" She yelled in another hall/  
  
"We need to get him in the ice!" The doctor called to anyone who would listen. Buffy ran into the showers and picked Spike up and headed back to the truck.  
  
"Move!" She screamed pushing the doctor away. Spike's head was bobbing as if his neck was broken. "Open the door, and the tailgate."  
  
The nurse did as asked. Buffy ran past the truck to the other side of the parking lot. The two looked at her as if she was a drunk. She turned around and started running back to the truck. As she got closer she jumped and landed on the cargo hold. She put Spike down and started to bury him in the ice. The nurse took his temperature again.  
  
"99.8"  
  
"Your gonna be ok sweetheart. I promise."  
  
"Buffy I'm so cold. I can't feel my body."  
  
"Is he gonna turn hypothermic?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No, once it goes down we're going to take him to the hospital."  
  
Buffy held Spike's hand. It was freezing cold, but it felt good on her burned hand.  
  
He let go and played with her hair.  
  
"My Goldie Locks." He said with a smile on his face  
  
"My Champion." She smiled back with a tear in her eye.  
  
"I need a sodden vacation from my life. Because it's a shagging disaster."  
  
"Our anniversary is coming up next week. Maybe we need a vacation. What do you think?"  
  
Four bloody years and you still love me. That's breath taking." Buffy smiled at his remark.  
  
"Ok folks lets take a little drive to the hospital. Buffy why don't you sit in the back with him." Jovivich said.  
  
"Ok." Buffy didn't even look up. She just stared into her husband's eyes and he stared back. The nurse and doc got in the red pick up truck and drove off down the road.  
  
"Allen you can't keep doing this. Vampires aren't stupid. He'll figure out what happened."  
  
"Regina, it's William The Bloody."  
  
"But his wife is the Slayer. If she finds out were dead on site. She won't think twice."  
  
The doctor stared at the road. He did have come back.  
  
"Spike, baby, how are you feeling?" Buffy asked over the wind.  
  
"I'm kinda cold. But the suns starting to get warmer. It's stinging a little." Buffy took her jacket off and placed it over Spike's face to block the sun light.  
  
"How much longer?" Buffy called.  
  
"Shit! We'll never get there!" Allen said.  
  
Buffy was confused. "Why are we stopping? He needs to get inside!"  
  
To Be continued.. 


	3. Strangers

Buffy felt her heart racing. She thought that her husband was going to burn right in front of her. She buried more melting ice over Spike. The ice was numbing her shins. She stood up to look at what was happening. There was a roadblock from construction. She stuck her head in the passenger window. "Hey! He's really sensitive to light without major sunscreen he will burn like bacon." "Here give him this." The nurse gave Buffy a shot with a yellow serum. "In his leg. It helps calm the nerves." Buffy grabbed the shot took the cover off with her teeth. "Do you have any scissors?" She yelled. The nurse searched through the mini Medi-Pak. She found then and gave them to Buffy. She cut Spike's black jeans and stabbed the needle in his leg. Spike let out a loud scream. "Spike hold still so I can take the needle out." He kept moving. "Damn it Spike it's gonna break." She spoke too soon. The needle broke off in Spike's leg. Buffy placed her hand on Spike's forehead and pushed it down knocking him out. "Give me that bag!" She stuck her hand out. The nurse got out of the truck with the bag. "Here I'm gonna go clear traffic for you" She gave the bag to Buffy and ran in front of the truck. A lane had been closed where the construction was. "Allen! Go in this lane until you get to the end!" Allen did as told. He sped down the lane and honked his horn until someone moved out of his way. They left the nurse Regina. "Hello Regina." A man's voice called out from behind her. She was startled.and scared.  
  
Shortly after they got out of the jam they reached the hospital. Allen went inside to get a wheelchair while Buffy helped Spike out of the cargo hold. She put the jacket back over his head. When they got inside Buffy smelled smoke. She saw just in time to stop the flame from growing past Spike's hand. She put her hand casually over Spike's to deprived it of oxygen the flame burnt her hand. Allen had gone to the front desk. "You ok?" She whispered. "Yeah, I'm just a little shocked. This has never happened to me." He whispered back. "I know baby just hang on." "But hey. I filled the cup though/" he joked. She gave him a little nudge with a smile on her face. Allen came over. "Buffy were gonna take him back. Ok? "Yeah." She didn't even get to say goodbye. She ran her right hand through her hair and down her shoulder. She felt something wet and warm by her collarbone. A red liquid started to soak her pink top. Her hand had started to bleed from the blisters of the flame from Spike's hand. She ignored it only concurred about Spike's life. But she didn't know if he was alive or undead. A nurse came up to her. "My goodness! What on earth happened to your hand? Come with me. We'll get it dressed." The nurse grabbed Buffy by the wrist and pulled her through the door Spike went in. "So how did that happen child?" "Oh I um burned my hand on a stove top." She looked at all the blood coming from her hand. "I think this is a 1st degree burn sweetheart. I'll have to get 2nd skin. I'll be right back." The nurse got up. Buffy heard a screaming. That person must be in a lot of pain. She thought. "God damn! Bloody Hell! Where's Buffy?" He screamed. Buffy got up and fast walked to the screams. She came to a curtain room where Spike was restrained but not enough. Two male nurses where trying to hold him down. Buffy moved toward his bedside. Miss please you have to leave." A nurse said. She pushed him out of the way. She grabbed Spike's shoulder forehead with her good hand. She pushed down into the bed. "Spike! Baby it's me." She said looking in his eyes. She saw his fear. "Buffy? It hurts" He stopped shaking. "I know Baby their here to help you." She turned to the shocked male nurses. "Do you have something for the pain? And he has a needle in his right thigh." "That's what we were trying to do. He wouldn't hold still." "I believe that. He hates needles. I'm gonna talk to him. Do what you have to do now." She turned to him again. "Can I get a chair please?" She asked. She was given the chair, sat and held his hand with her good hand and stroked his head making it turn from blonde to blood red. Her hand was still bleeding all over the place. "Honey why don't you go to sleep? Rest and allow your wounds to heal." She whispered. "I can't. I won't be able to see you. You, you might leave." "I'll be right here I promise. Just close your eyes.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Shh. Just close your eyes. Buffy started singing: We were strangers, starting out on a journey Never dreaming what we'd have to go through Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you  
  
No one told me I was going to find you Unexpected, what you did to my heart When I lost hope, you were there to remind me This is the start  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is a road, Now and forever Wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you  
  
We were strangers, on a crazy adventure Never dreaming how our dreams would come true Now here we stand, unafraid of the future At the beginning with you  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is a road, Now and forever Wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere Like me alone in the dark Now I know that my dreams will live on I've been waiting so long Nothing's gonna tear us apart  
  
And life is a road and I wanna keep going Love is a river I wanna keep flowing Life is a road, Now and forever Wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep goin' Love is a river I wanna keep goin' on Starting out on a journey  
  
Life is a road and I wanna keep goin' Love is a river I wanna keep flowin' In the end I wanna be standing  
  
At the beginning with you  
  
"Miss would you like us to dress that?" A cute male nurse asked.  
"Yeah thanks."  
  
"Can you come with me? Don't worry he's going to be out for a while." Buffy let go of his hand and got up. She followed the nurse down the hall and into a room. He shut the door. "That's a nasty cut you got there." It's more of a burn. Anyway it will heal. What's gonna happen with my husband?" She asked finally. "Well your husbands a vampire, he has the heart rate of a human and has a human temperature. My bet is when he wakes up. He'll wake up like a human. But I was wondering how did he make it in the sun like that?" "He was given a gift by a witch coven. He gave up his undead life to save me and the rest of the world. He came back as a ghost and was later given a solid form and the gift of light. He can't go out in midday. Like from 11:00 to 3:00 with out major, major sunscreen or he'll fry like bacon. But now? Only god knows. How did you know he was a vampire?" "I'm a demon. Don't you think its poetic?" "What?" "A vampire Slayer loving a vampire?" "Yeah. And I bet that I can say I'm the only Slayer to love one too." "You're not. There was one other. Her name was Isabelle. It was in 1863 during the war. Time back then for Slayer's was a lot different. One night she was on her way out to hunt and she found a man lying on the front porch of her house. She picked him up and brought him inside. He had a gun wound shot in his side. Later that night she discovered that he was a vampire himself named Tomas. She nursed him back to health and they fell in love and got married. But the Council thought differently. One night Tomas woke to the sound of people yelling outside their house. He got up and opened the front door. Two men pulled him out of the house and tied him to a stake in a wagon. They set the house on fire with Isabelle inside. Tomas watched as his house burned to the ground, and listen to his wives painful screams. Before sunrise they untied him and left him there. They say he found one of Isabelle's hands and he held it until the sun beamed on his and he turned to dust." "That's terrible. Thank god all of the Council is dead now." "But it's different now. You love him. Never let anyone tell you different." He poured iodine down Buffy's hand. "What kind of demon are you?" She asked out of curiosity. "I'm kind of a Shape Shifter. I can take the presence of anything dead." Buffy's eyes widened. She touched his hand then let go. "Don't worry I'm very much alive and I'm not the first. Buffy felt embarrassed. "What are you then?" "I don't know. My mom died before I had a chance to ask her." "Like what can you form into?" "Well I can be," He then formed to Spike. "Your husband or," he moved to her mother. "Your mom," He then became Drusilla. "Dru," he continued to change. "Angel, Jenny, even you." He stayed in her body. "So you see I can be any dead person. Even," He moved again. "Anya." He then went back to himself. "But this is my true body. The one I grew up with." He finished wrapping her hand. "I can help you. This going to be a tough time. Spike's going to have new feelings." "What do I have to do? 


End file.
